


Souvenirs enfouis

by Voidonce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Lost Love, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: Un rêve peut parfois changer bien des choses. Mais d’autres fois, il peut s’avérer que ces songes ne changent rien… Ils ne font que rappeler quelques souvenirs enfouis.





	Souvenirs enfouis

**_‘Certains souvenirs se refusent à sombrer dans l’oubli, quels que soient le temps écoulé ou le sort que la vie nous ait réservé. Des souvenirs qui gardent toute leur intensité et restent en nous comme la clé de voûte de notre temple intérieur.’ – Haruki Murakami_ **

* * *

Le coup de feu retentit et sa respiration se coupa. Trop choquée pour exprimer sa douleur, la créature écarquilla les yeux et observa la personne devant elle. Le canon du revolver fumait, le chien était relevé et le doigt de son meurtrier appuyait encore sur la détente.

Son meurtrier. N’était-ce pas plutôt son rédempteur ? La créature avait eu bien du mal à désigner cette personne-là. Mais cela n’avait plus d’importance. Parce que tout était fini.

La balle l’avait traversée. Si sur le moment elle n’avait rien ressenti, elle pouvait soudain percevoir les gerbes de sang qui jaillissaient de sa blessure. Elle était profonde. Elle avait été faite avec des balles bien spéciales. Des balles en arAgent.

Mal. Elle avait mal. Son cerveau se trouvait dans l’incapacité de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui traversait ses veines noircies et qui lui brouillait la vue.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, son regard toujours fixé sur le jeune homme la supprimait. Parce qu’elle ne se faisait pas d’illusions : elle était en train de mourir. Et, à tout casser, il lui restait à peine une minute à vivre sur cette Terre.

Là, alors que son souffle et les battements de son cœur balbutiaient une dernière fois, on aurait pu croire qu’elle éprouverait des remords. Regretter les morts qu’elle avait laissés derrière elle. Mais il n’en était rien. La seule chose qu’elle regrettait était de s’être laissé tirer dessus par ce gamin. Parce que ce n’était qu’un gamin. Le fils du shérif Stilinski.

Quelle bonne blague. Et dire à quel point elle l’avait dénigré… !

Le _gamin_  tira une seconde fois. Et cette fois-ci, le corps chuta.

La louve n’était plus.

— Stiles ! s’écria une voix masculine. Ça va ?

Question dérisoire. Que pouvait-on bien répondre à cette question lorsque l’on venait de prendre une vie, aussi misérable soit-elle ?

Et pourtant, le jeune homme d’une quinzaine d’années ressentit le besoin de rassurer ses amis. Ainsi, lorsque les bruits de pas cessèrent et que tous l’avaient rejoint, il murmura :

— Je vais bien.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce contact, sans doute à cause de tous ces regards posés sur lui mais, après tout, on lui avait appris à tirer avec une arme à feu. Il fallait bien qu’il l’utilise un jour, n’est-ce pas ? C’était un passage obligatoire, lorsque l’on vivait dans un tel monde, dans cette triste réalité où humains et créatures surnaturelles étaient forcés à se côtoyer tous les jours sans que les premiers n’en sachent rien.

La prise sur son épaule se raffermit. Une voix rompit le silence de cette triste nuit d’été :

— Rentrons.

Stiles ne sut pourquoi il bougea, suivant les autres et ignorant le cadavre qu’il laissait derrière lui. Peut-être était-ce parce que Derek était son Alpha et qu’il se devait de lui obéir. Peut-être. Cependant, au fond de lui, il lui semblait qu’il voulait juste mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la première vie qu’il avait arrachée.

* * *

 

Une semaine était passée. Stiles faisait de son mieux pour vivre comme si rien n’avait changé et il voyait bien que les autres faisaient les mêmes efforts, bien qu’il puisse apercevoir quelques regards inquiets de la part de Scott, Lydia, ou encore de Derek, son petit ami. Au fond de lui, Stiles avait conscience qu’il était tout à fait légitime qu’ils soient inquiets : après tout, cette louve avait été le premier être que Stiles avait tué. Néanmoins, ils auraient dû savoir que cela arriverait tôt ou tard. Côtoyer le surnaturel comportait de réels dangers. Et, contrairement aux autres membres de la meute, le jeune Stilinski n’avait ni griffes, ni crocs, ni cri surpuissant. Non. Il n’avait rien de tout cela, parce qu’il était humain. Peut-être même devrait-on dire qu’il était L’Humain. Le seul. L’unique de la meute.

Franchement, ils auraient dû se douter que le jour où il devrait se défendre par lui-même viendrait.

À défaut d’un stylo, Stiles tapotait la table de son bureau avec sa carte de bibliothèque. Ses gestes étaient rapides, nerveux, et tout en lui criait les remords. Et pourtant, au moment où il avait tiré, il avait su que c’était la seule chose à faire. Il n’avait pas eu le choix. Sur le coup, c’était soit lui, soit la louve. Il n’aurait pas dû s’en vouloir, et pourtant il n’arrivait pas à supprimer la dernière image de la créature qui restait collée contre sa rétine. Son regard était fixé sur la carte qu’il tapotait énergiquement sur la table. Il contemplait les lettres qui constituaient son nom de famille et sur l’unique lettre qui indiquait son prénom. Stilinski T. Il les regardait, et pourtant son regard ne semblait pas percevoir les lettres noires qui indiquaient son identité ni sa propre photo. Non. Il ne voyait rien, n’utilisait que sa carte par nervosité. Quand on le connaissait suffisamment, on savait parfaitement quand quelque chose allait mal. Et puis, soyons honnêtes… ce n’était jamais bien difficile de remarquer ce genre d’états d’âme chez lui.

Ce fut donc pour cette raison que, lorsque Derek Hale pénétra dans la chambre de son petit ami en passant par la fenêtre (et donc sans le prévenir de son arrivée) et qu’il vit l’état d’agitation de son amant, le lycanthrope poussa un bref soupir avant de s’avancer et de poser une main réconfortante sur l’épaule du lycéen. Sauf que voilà, parfois, même quand on connaissait très bien le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills, il arrivait qu’il ait quelque geste étrange et, pour le coup, totalement imprévisible. Alors, lorsque Stiles sursauta et balança sa carte de bibliothèque à l’autre bout de la pièce, Derek ne fit que s’excuser du bout des lèvres en faisant de son mieux pour camoufler le petit sourire qui avait fleuri sur son visage en étant spectateur des étranges gestes que pouvait avoir le lycéen dans sa surprise. Cependant, le sourire ne dura pas ; l’amusement disparut au profit de l’inquiétude. Parce que le Hale, figurez-vous, n’était pas si stupide que cela. Même pas du tout stupide, en réalité. Il savait très bien que la mort de la louve affectait Stiles et l’Alpha éprouvait le besoin de calmer son petit ami, de lui offrir du réconfort, une présence à laquelle Stiles pourrait se confier. Car garder des choses pour soi n’était franchement pas une bonne idée. Et, lorsqu’on s’appelle T. « Stiles » Stilinski, c’était carrément suicidaire.

Un rire, quoique forcé, s’échappa des lèvres du lycanthrope tandis que Stiles mettait sa main contre sa poitrine, comme si son cœur eût été sur le point de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Ce qui, il l’espérait, n’était pas possible. Mais avec tout ce monde surnaturel, on n’était jamais sûr de rien.

Stiles regarda Derek ramasser la carte de bibliothèque. Il ne put s’empêcher de ronchonner :

— Vraiment, Derek ! T’aurais dû me prévenir, tu m’as fait la peur de ma vie !

— T’étais trop perdu dans tes pensées pour que je puisse t’en sortir sans dommage, répondit le lycan en lui tendant la carte. Tiens, Thomas. Tu vas vraiment finir par la perdre.

— Arrête, ordonna-t-il, en récupérant son bien et en ignorant le petit sourire en coin de l’Alpha. Tu sais très bien que j’ai horreur qu’on m’appelle comme ça.

Derek ne put s’empêcher de rire.

— Tu penses toujours à… ça… quand on t’appelle par ton vrai prénom, mmh ?

— Arg…, gémit Stiles en faisant la grimace. Arrête de te moquer, t’étais pas là, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j’ai été traumatisé. Non mais quelle idée de me donner le prénom de mon grand-père !

— Et quelle idée pour ton grand-père d’utiliser ta fameuse peluche à la place de sa serviette de douche !

Stiles frissonna sous l’œil moqueur de son compagnon.

— C’était Panpan. C’est important de le préciser, non ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu’il ne se départît pas de son sourire amusé.

— Oui. Très important, en effet.

— Tout à fait, acquiesça vigoureusement le plus jeune. Tout comme le fait que tu sais pertinemment que je déteste qu’on m’appelle comme ça. Je préfère qu’on m’appelle « Stiles ».

Une fois de plus, Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Son compagnon prit bien soin de l’ignorer et, malgré l’instant qui aurait pu se prêter à la rigolade, l’inquiétude, plus forte, revint en force. Le lycanthrope s’installa sur le lit de l’adolescent et Stiles ne tarda pas à le rejoindre avec des gestes lents. Une fois côte à côte, Derek passa un bras autour des épaules du lycéen et l’attira contre lui. Sa main remonta vers les cheveux de Stiles et ses doigts se mêlèrent aux mèches rebelles.

— Ça va ?

Encore cette même question rhétorique et dérisoire. Ils s’attendaient tous à quoi, sérieusement ? Ce n’était pas comme s’il allait péter la forme et faire la fête tous les soirs ! Il avait tué quelqu’un. Il avait pris une vie. Et, même si cette vie n’avait fait qu’en détruire d’autres, il avait tout de même tiré sur une personne. Mis à mort une personne. Stiles n’était pas de ceux qui avaient déjà tué et qui continueraient certainement, obligés qu’ils étaient par le monde surnaturel (et parfois même par le monde des humains, tout simplement). Non. Stiles était plutôt de ceux qui faisaient leur possible pour sauver le plus de vies possible. Comme Scott. Mais Stiles n’avait rien pu faire. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Scott, Lydia, Derek… tous lui avaient dit qu’il avait eu raison, que c’était soit lui, soit la louve. Mais comment dire à une personne qu’elle est innocente lorsque cette dernière  _sait_  être coupable ? Lorsqu’elle  _sent_  que c’est ça, sa réalité ?

Ce soir-là, Stiles n’avait pas envie de mentir. Parce que mentir, c’est se voiler la face. Mentir, c’est toujours une manière d’apporter d’autres problèmes. Mentir, c’est mal, et il souffrait bien trop pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

— Non.

Il avait été honnête. Et Derek ne changea pas, ne bougea pas. Même sa main qui farfouillait dans ses cheveux ne s’était pas arrêtée.

Bientôt, Stiles se surprit à sentir quelque chose de mouillé glisser sur ses joues. Bientôt, Stiles se surprit à pleurer. Derek lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et le berça doucement contre lui.

— Je suis là, murmura-t-il. Je ne te laisse pas tomber, je suis avec toi.

Pas de  _« Tout ira bien »,_ ni de  _« T’y es pour rien »._  Stiles savait que Derek choisissait avec soin ses mots. Il était soulagé et avait le sentiment que là, entre les bras de celui qu’il aimait, rien ne pouvait l’atteindre.

* * *

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le soleil tapait fort, tant et si bien que la chaleur deviendrait vite suffocante et qu’il éprouvait des difficultés à éclaircir sa vision. Ce qui était déjà chose dure lorsque l’on vient à peine de se réveiller.

Son rêve encore marqué dans son esprit, le Bloquard observa les alentours. Newt était endormi, collé à lui. À ce simple constat, Thomas sourit de ce genre de sourire qu’ont les personnes amoureuses en contemplant l’être aimé. Et pourtant, derrière ce sourire se cachait un certain malaise : un rêve. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait ce genre de songe, que ses rêves se retrouvaient hantés par des créatures surnaturelles alors qu’il se faisait lui-même appeler « Stiles ». Quel surnom étrange… Il se demandait vraiment qu’elles pouvaient en être les origines mais, surtout, il se demandait d’où pouvaient venir toutes ces personnes qui peuplaient ses rêves.

— Tom ? Newt ? Vous êtes réveillés ?

Thomas releva la tête et chercha du regard la personne qui venait de les appeler. Newt se réveilla et gémit, sans doute à cause du soleil. Il ne leur fallut pas attendre longtemps pour distinguer Minho près d’eux.

— Vous avez repris des forces ?

Thomas acquiesça mais se garda bien de retourner la question à son ami : les traits de l’Asiatique étaient tirés et tout dans sa manière de bouger montrait à quel point il était fatigué. Sans doute n’avait-il pas dormi, cette nuit-là.

— Tu sais quelle heure il est ? s’enquit-il à la place en se levant.

Il se tourna, tendit la main à son amant et aida un Newt mal réveillé à se lever.

— Un peu plus de sept heures, répondit Minho, le regard fixé sur sa montre de fortune. On devrait y aller avant qu’il ne fasse trop chaud.

Les deux autres adolescents opinèrent et se hâtèrent de rassembler le peu d’affaires qu’ils avaient. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de plusieurs jeunes hommes se dirigeaient vers un point noir qui se découpait sur l’horizon. Point noir qui n’était autre qu’une ville en ruines.

* * *

— J’ai chaud, soupira Newt après s’être essuyé le front avec le dos de sa main.

Ce qui, d’ailleurs, ne servait pas à grand-chose puisque tous les garçons étaient en nage.

Thomas ne pouvait qu’approuver les paroles de son petit ami. Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures et la chaleur était telle qu’ils avaient le sentiment de fondre sur place. Quelque part, cela aurait été bien de fondre là, au milieu de ces anciens bâtiments. Malheureusement, c’était impossible. Ils étaient condamnés à errer, perdus dans leur recherche du Wicked. Pourtant, ils étaient en ville. Enfin, en ville… tout était détruit. Des ruines, partout, à perte de vue.

Thomas était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque son corps percuta celui de son compagnon, lequel ne put s’empêcher de gémir. Newt lui lança un regard las mais, bien qu’il semblât agacé, Tom sut qu’il était aussitôt pardonné.

— Bien, fit la voix de Minho et, soudain, Tom prit conscience que tous avaient cessé de marcher après que l’Asiatique se fut arrêté. On va faire une pause d’une petite heure, puis on repart.

Les garçons soupirèrent de soulagement et plusieurs d’entre eux s’étaient déjà couchés ou assis à l’ombre, se protégeant des rayons brûlants du soleil coruscant.

Thomas n’attendit pas plus longtemps et vint s’installer à son tour aux côtés de son compagnon. Newt lui saisit la main et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

— Je sais que ça va être compliqué, reprit Minho, toujours debout, mais essayez de dormir et de récupérer pour la suite.

Et il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour voir la plupart des jeunes hommes succomber au sommeil. Ce n’était pas une surprise. La longue route qu’ils avaient parcourue à pied les avait éreintés et la perspective du chemin qu’il leur restait à traverser ne faisait que les fatiguer davantage, physiquement comme moralement. Newt dormait déjà et Minho combattait le sommeil afin de veiller sur les autres Bloquards. Thomas se sentait sur le point de sombrer lorsque son regard capta quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra sur le bout de la ruelle où ils avaient momentanément élu domicile.

Remarquant son manège, l’Asiatique se rapprocha.

— Un souci, Tommy ? questionna-t-il en un murmure, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les autres.

— Je crois avoir vu…

Le jeune homme se tut. Qu’avait-il vu, de toutes manières ? Il n’en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas s’il n’avait pas halluciné. Il se décala de Newt qui, par bonheur ne se réveilla pas.

— Je vais y jeter un coup d’œil.

Minho parut hésiter, pas heureux de voir son ami partir, mais le laissa y aller, l’encourageant même d’un petit geste. Thomas jeta un dernier coup d’œil aux Bloquards endormis, au chef de leur groupe qui veillait sur eux et à Newt, puis il partit dans la direction où il lui semblait avoir vu du mouvement. Il attendit de s’être suffisamment éloigné avant de commencer à courir, prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruits. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour parvenir au bout de la ruelle et, lorsqu’il arriva, il fut déçu de ne rien y trouver. Aucun animal. Aucun humain. Pas même un Griffeur. Il s’avança un peu plus, prit une voie sur sa droite et bifurqua dans une allée étroite. De là où il se trouvait, il était devenu invisible pour les membres de son groupe et il ne voyait rien de vivant. Il savait qu’il était préférable qu’il revienne sur ses pas, au moins pour rassurer les siens mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir cet étrange besoin qui le pressait de continuer à chercher. Si le silence était maître en ces lieux, si les seules choses qui bougeaient étaient mues par une petite brise, Thomas  _savait_  qu’il n’était pas seul. Il n’avait pas imaginé ces mouvements. Il s’avança davantage, ignorant la peur qui lui serrait l’estomac, qui lui serrait la gorge et torturait ses pensées. Il déglutit, nerveux quant à ce qu’il pourrait découvrir. Encore quelques pas et il prit la gauche avant de se stopper et de froncer les sourcils. Là, à quelques mètres de lui, une personne était adossée à un mur. Cette personne semblait… normale. S’il s’agissait d’un fondu, les symptômes n’étaient pas encore visibles.

En temps normal, Thomas aurait reculé, analysé la situation. Selon ce qu’il en aurait déduit, il aurait soit fui, soit attaqué l’homme. Mais voilà, la situation était loin d’être habituelle. Une barbe de quelques jours, de beaux yeux verts, des cheveux bruns, l’homme chamboulait le Bloquard. Car cet homme avait été dans ses rêves. Car cet homme, Thomas l’avait embrassé dans ses songes.

 _Derek_.

Il n’avait pas l’air surpris par sa venue. Sans doute se doutait-il que Thomas allait venir. C’était sûrement lui qui avait fait ces mouvements, peut-être à dessein d’attirer le Bloquard dans un coin sombre pour… pour faire quoi, d’ailleurs ?

Les sourcils froncés, Thomas recula d’un pas. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être méfiant. Après tout, qui pouvait être cet homme ? Il paraissait trop calme pour quelqu’un qui vivait parmi les fondus, dans cette ville en ruines. Ouais. Vraiment trop calme.

L’homme baissa les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Il se décala du mur et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, l’air exténué. Thomas ignorait la cause de sa fatigue mais il espérait sincèrement que, s’il devait fuir, il pourrait aisément le distancer. Bien que cet homme ressemble à deux gouttes d’eau au  _Derek_  de son rêve, Thomas ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

— Ça fait depuis un bail que je t’attends, soupira l’individu en avançant.

Il souriait. Pas d’un sourire méprisant, non. D’un sourire doux. Un sourire tendre. Le même sourire que pouvait avoir l’homme dans ses rêves lorsqu’il se surnommait lui-même  _Stiles_. C’était… déconcertant.

— Scott et Lydia sont pas loin, indiqua l’homme d’un vague geste de la main, toujours avec son petit sourire à l’appui. On devrait les rejoindre. On s’est tous inquiétés pour toi.

Il s’avança davantage et esquissa un geste vers Thomas. Comprenant que l’homme désirait  _l’enlacer_ , le Bloquard recula de deux bons pas.

— Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne, dit-il, mal à l’aise.

Parce qu’après tout, il ne connaissait ni de Scott, ni de Lydia. Et cet homme, il ne le connaissait pas non plus. Les rêves pouvaient créer des personnages pouvant ressembler à de véritables personnes dans la vraie vie. Tout ceci n’était que le fruit de son imagination… à moins qu’il ne s’agissent de souvenirs ?

Quoi qu’il en fût, dès qu’il eut fini sa phrase, l’individu se stoppa dans son geste. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et Thomas ne parvint pas à endiguer sa culpabilité naissante.

— Stiles, tu…

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Le surnom l’avait plus ébranlé qu’il ne pensait pouvoir l’être.  _Stiles_. C’était ainsi qu’on l’appelait dans ses songes. Comment cet homme pouvait-il connaître ce surnom ? Était-il vraiment… ce  _Derek_  ?

L’homme se recula comme s’il avait été frappé. Il détourna le visage, semblant ne plus vouloir poser les yeux sur le Bloquard. Au bout d’une longue minute d’un silence insoutenable, il ouvrit les lèvres.

— Je…

— THOMAS !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et Thomas se tourna vers les deux voix qui l’avaient appelé. Newt et Minho. Sans doute s’inquiétaient-ils de son absence. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, un poids lui sauta dans les bras et le jeune homme se retrouva serré contre la poitrine de son petit ami. Newt était essoufflé : courir n’était plus vraiment facile, pour lui.

— Putain, souffla Newt. Tu nous as foutu une peur bleue !

— Désolé, il s’est réveillé, s’excusa Minho en haussant ses épaules, l’air pas désolé pour un sou. Mais c’est vrai que t’as carrément disparu de ma vue, j’avais peur qu’il te soit arrivé…

— Je vais bien.

Thomas embrassa rapidement les lèvres de son amant, passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux et se détourna vers l’individu qui hantait ses rêves.

— En fait, j’ai vu…

Il se tut.

L’homme n’était plus là.

 _Derek_  n’était plus là.

Comme lorsqu’il se réveillait d’un de ses songes, Derek avait disparu. Pas une trace ne témoignait qu’il était présent quelques secondes plus tôt.

— Tom… ça va ?

Le Bloquard sentit quelque chose se serrer au fond de lui. Il se tourna de nouveau pour faire face aux visages inquiets de son chef et de son amant.

— Il… il y avait…

Et puis ce fut tout. Il faisait chaud, il était déshydraté tant l’eau leur manquait et il était vraiment fatigué. Sans doute avait-il rêvé sa rencontre ? Pourtant, il y avait cette petite voix au fond de lui, cette certitude qui lui soufflait que ce face-à-face avait bel et bien eu lieu. Mais alors pourquoi, n’en restait-il plus aucune trace ?

Newt fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit sa gourde dans laquelle il restait à peine l’équivalent d’une cuiller à café d’eau. Malgré tout, il la tendit à son amant et Thomas la saisit. Il but le peu d’eau qui restait et resta quelques secondes immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Minho posa une main sur son épaule et la tapota doucement, d’un geste amical.

— Allez, viens. On va rejoindre les autres. Tu devrais te reposer.

Thomas adressa un dernier coup d’œil à l’endroit où s’était tenu Derek et soupira :

— Ouais, t’as bien raison.

Ainsi, les trois jeunes hommes repartirent, laissant derrière eux une rencontre pour le moins inattendue. Thomas fit de son mieux pour oublier ces quelques instants de  _retrouvailles_. Il était presque certain qu’il avait été victime d’une hallucination. Car, après tout, entre la Braise, la chaleur et tout le reste, plus rien ne l’étonnait.


End file.
